


Pendulum

by kerning



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerning/pseuds/kerning
Summary: A drabble, can be considered coda for A Study in Sepia; a moment in suspension.





	Pendulum

                A droning program on the radio, something about cowboys, a western. Maybe once Inigo was listening to the story, but now his eyes lay half-mast, surrendered to the creases beneath them. _You would not turn away a friend in need._ Summer heat drained Gerome, sluggish against the couch cushions, line of poetry blurring in his vision for the fifth pass. Whatever clarity or enlightenment Inigo wanted to share with him through this book was lost and he privately blamed Inigo himself for sitting too close on the far edge of the couch. Existing in the same room was too close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
